He's Not Good Enough
by quantumchickpea
Summary: Nino has been Adrien's best friend for years and has watched his friend get his heart broken over and over again. When Adrien calls him about a new man, Luka, and gushed about him... Nino becomes upset that Adrien still won't pick him. He wonders what is wrong with him? Why isn't he enough? Aged Up. Smut.


**Note: I heard this song and it started writing itself. I tried to fight it, but I couldn't anymore. So, here it is.**

Nino sat in his apartment with his head in his hands. He punched the arm of the couch as he looked at a photo on his phone of Adrien and him. They had known each other for so long. Had been best friends for so long. Adrien had confided in him for years. Had spent years and years of school being the shoulder to cry on and lean on. He had been the best friend. Had been the one man that Adrien would run to for advice. The one person that he could depend on. Nino had loved him. Had loved him, not only as a friend but-

Nino punched the couch again and let out a sob as he thought about what he had heard over the phone.

"_Hey. So, I met this guy. Well, met him years ago when we were in Lycee together." Adrien's voice came out excited as Nino held his phone to his ear. _

"_Oh really?" Nino tried to sound excited for him as he heard Adrien gush over the phone. _

"_He's pretty awesome. He's in a band and plays guitar. Sings even. I wanted you to meet him and tell me what you think. Your approval would mean the world to me." Adrien's bright smile could send a beam through the phone and light up Nino's apartment with how his voice sounded. _

"_Okay. I'll meet him. What day?" Nino gave in and put on a fake happy voice for him. His heart was breaking, but he hid it from Adrien. His friendship meant everything to Nino. Even if it hurt. _

"_Tonight at our usual club?" Adrien smiled and Nino agreed before he hung up. _

Nino threw his phone across the room and loosened his black tie, yanking it from his button down shirt. He crumpled it in his fist and sniffed as he clenched his jaw tight and let the tie slowly fall from his fingertips to the floor. "Choose me instead. That was all I had to say to him. But I was a coward. Always a damn COWARD!"

"_Hey. So, this is the guy I was telling you about. Luka, Nino. Nino, Luka." Adrien introduced them and Nino held his hand out to shake Luka's. _

"_Hey, man." Luka smiled and shook Nino's hand. _

"_Hey." Nino awkwardly smiled as he blushed, shaking Luka's hand. _

"_So, uh how long you known Adrien?" Luka smiled as Adrien interrupted. _

"_We go way back to the beginning of Lycee, right Nino?" Adrien hit Nino on the shoulder and watched his friend flinch. _

"_Yeah, yeah. We've been best friends a long time." Nino cleared his throat. 'Long enough to be with him instead. Long enough to know what he likes and doesn't like. Long enough to be a better man than you.' Nino shook away his thoughts and tried to get lost in the music. _

"_Luka here is a very talented guitarist." Adrien put an arm around Luka and Nino watched the man blush. _

"_No, no, no. You're being too kind. I'm decent, but I wouldn't call myself talented." Luka tried to wave Adrien's comment away. _

"_No, you're not giving yourself enough credit. You played guitar for Jagged Stone!" Adrien laughed and Nino stared at the two men as jealousy began to run through his veins. _

'_He's not good enough for you.' Nino thought as he clenched his hand in a fist at his side. _

"_Well, you are one amazing pianist." Luka leaned in to Adrien and brushed his nose against his. _

"_Oh stop…" Adrien laughed and shoved Luka in the chest. "What do you think Nino?" _

"_Hm?" Nino shook himself out of his thoughts. _

"_Do you think he's a good guitarist?" Adrien pointed at Luka with a smile. _

"_I mean- I haven't really-" Nino was interrupted by Luka. _

"_I think the better question here is... is Adrien a good pianist?" Luka chuckled as he threw the compliment back at Adrien. _

'_He's not good enough for you.' Nino felt tears beginning to pool in the corners of his eyes as he watched them flirt with one another. _

"_I mean- I've only heard-" Nino was interrupted again by Adrien this time. _

"_Stop… you're too kind. How about this. We settle. We both play well." Adrien laughed and Luka nodded. _

"_I can make that deal. How about a drink?" Luka smirked at Adrien and casually slipped his hand into Adrien's. _

_Adrien peered from their interlocked hands to the other man's teal hued eyes. "O- okay." _

'_Choose me. Choose me! I'm right here! I've always been here!' Nino wanted to shout as he watched them walk away and leave him alone. Adrien peered over his shoulder as he stopped and Nino's heart leaped in his chest as he thought that he was going to change his mind. _

"_Are you coming, Nino?" Adrien smiled at him and Nino stuck a hand in his pocket. _

"_I think I'll head home. He's really nice, Adrien. I'm happy for you." Nino bit the words out and waved as he watched Adrien blush. He felt his heart breaking as Adrien waved with a nod. _

Nino had waited and secretly had wished that Adrien was going to turn around and walk back towards him, but he never did. It didn't take long for the paparazzi to find out and take photos of them out on rendezvous together. Didn't take long for the local media to eat it up like a wildfire. Didn't take long for Adrien and Luka's faces to be all over town on billboards. He leaned on his thighs with his elbows and gripped his head.

"He's not good enough for you. I can do things so much better. I can- I can love you like he can't." Nino sniffed as he fell apart.

He heard a knock on his door and he pretended like he wasn't home. He didn't want to talk to anyone. Didn't want to see anyone.

"Nino? I know you're home. I heard and saw Adrien. And you know… _him._ I don't think you should be alone anymore. Let me in? I have ice cream and _Hocus Pocus_." Marinette spoke through the door. "And… a friend?"

Adrien stood beside her and cringed as he leaned on the wall with his arms crossed. He knew he had messed up. That he had been blind. He wanted to make it right.

"A friend that really misses you." Marinette offered and Nino slowly got up from the couch. "I mean we can just sit and talk. I'll listen."

Nino opened the door and stared at her with swollen red eyes. "What do you want?" His voice was beyond broken and her heart shattered as she heard it.

"Just to hug a friend. I am so sorry, Nino. I know you've loved him for a long time." Marinette wrapped her arms around him and he fell to his knees. She fell to the ground with him as he broke down in her arms.

"Why doesn't he love me?" Nino burst out, clutching to her and crying into her shoulder. "Why wasn't I ever enough? Why was HE? What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you, Nino. You are a sweet, amazing, charming, and funny guy. You're the life of the party." Marinette held him and peered beside the hallway at Adrien, who had his back turned to her with his hand over his eyes. "You're one talented guy and… an even better friend that _should_ have been enough. If only _Adrien_ would have seen it sooner."

"But what makes Luka so special?" Nino sniffed as he tried to understand how Adrien could look past him so easily.

"Nothing makes Luka special. Not like you." Adrien finally spoke and Nino fell backwards and scurried away from Marinette.

"Why is _he _here?" Nino glared at Marinette and watched her shake her head.

Adrien walked around Marinette and into Nino's apartment. "Because I was a complete idiot, Nino. I should have seen it sooner and I didn't and I am so so sorry. So sorry." Adrien fell to his knees in front of Nino and held his best friends face, making him look into his emerald eyes. "Look at me. You are amazing and gorgeous and caring and warm. You are home. You _define_ home to me. You have always been there and I should have chosen you. Why didn't you just tell me how you felt? Why didn't you just tell me Luka wasn't right? Why didn't you tell me?" Adrien shook him as his own tears fell from his eyes as he pressed his forehead to Nino's.

"How?" Nino's voice broke. "How can I tell my best friend, who was so happy about another man, that I loved him? How can I tell my best friend to not be with someone that makes him happy? How? Tell me!"

"I- I don't know. I guess I would be the same." Adrien swallowed hard as Nino pushed him away.

Nino's voice broke as he poked his own chest. "How can I say that he's not good enough for you! That no one is good enough for you, but me! How can I say no don't date the person that makes you happy! Male, female, I don't care Adrien! I couldn't tell my friend to not date someone that makes them happy! How can I? All I want is for you to be happy, but when we were at that club? All I _wanted_\- all I _wished_\- was to tell you that I could love you so _so_ much better than him. That I would lay myself on the line for you. I wanted to yell for you to come with me. To _leave_ with me. But how could I?"

"I- I had no idea." Adrien swallowed hard as he got lost in Nino's words.

"I've loved you for so long. I have picked up the broken pieces for years. I have watched you fall and have picked you up from the ashes. I have been there when you cried. I was there when you found out about your late mother. I was there when your father would lock you up. I was there when you were dating Marinette. I was there when you were dating Wayhem. I was _there_ when you were dating all of these other women and men, trying to figure yourself out _and yet here I am_! STILL NOT YOUR CHOICE!" Nino burst out into tears as he fell back on his palms with his legs spread wide. "Always the second choice or the last choice."

Adrien shook his head and crawled towards Nino. He ran his hands along Nino's cheeks and pressed his lips to Nino's soft ones. "Never again. You'll never be second or last again. I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." Adrien felt Nino brush his lips against his in return.

"Don't lie to me." Nino felt Adrien press his lips against his again.

"I'm not lying. No more lies. I want you and only you. No one else but you." Adrien pushed him back and Marinette left the movie and ice cream on his kitchen island.

She had only come to get Adrien's foot in the door. She had plans to see a movie with Alya that night. "I'll see you two later."

Nino clung to Adrien's shirt as he ran his tongue along his and Adrien rolled his hips against Nino's thigh as he did the same to Adrien's. Adrien's kisses were intoxicating and Nino grabbed the back of Adrien's white tee, pulling it up and over his head. Adrien smirked and went to work unbuttoning Nino's shirt, shoving it down the other man's arms. Nino sat up and threw his shirt off to the side and grabbed Adrien's face pulling him in with a kiss as they fell back onto the floor. Adrien gasped and softly chuckled as he undid Nino's belt buckle and pants with ease. Nino reached between them to do the same to Adrien's belt and pants. Adrien yanked him back down as he rolled his hips against Nino's.

"Wanna keep this going here or move it somewhere else?" Adrien panted against Nino's full lips.

"Move it. Bed. Mine." Nino chased after his kiss as Adrien pulled away with a short laugh.

"C'mon." Adrien stood up and held his hand out to him.

Nino felt his heart go wild in his chest as he took his hand. _He chose me. He really chose me for once._ Adrien yanked him up and slipped his hand along Nino's lower back to pull him in close as he ran his fingers along the back of Nino's neck. Adrien pressed his lips against his in a heated kiss as he headed towards Nino's bedroom. They stumbled down the hallway as they kissed one another and clung to one another like their lives were on the line.

Nino shoved Adrien onto his bed and crawled up the other man's body. He kissed along Adrien's neck and trailed kisses down to his chest, circling one of his pink nipples with his warm tongue. Adrien gasped and bit his bottom lip as he watched Nino kiss and suck on it, causing it to peak. Nino trailed kisses over to Adrien's other nipple to lavish it in the same way. He slowly circled his nipple and ran his hand up along Adrien's other pec, caressing it with his palm. Adrien arched his back and kicked his shoes off, along with his socks. Nino did the same after hearing Adrien' shoes hit the floor. He kissed down Adrien's abs and traced them with the tip of his tongue. Nino settled between Adrien's thighs and lightly traced the blonde hair beneath his navel with his index finger.

"I've wanted to do this for so long." Nino dipped his tongue in Adrien's navel and gently kissed it as he trailed kisses down, hooking his fingers into the band of Adrien's black trunk boxers and pants.

"Me too. Since Lycee. When we experimented together by kissing." Adrien smirked as he watched Nino slowly slip his pants down his hips. Adrien sucked in a breath as Nino slowly ran his tongue along his swollen cock. He moaned with parted lips as Nino pressed kissed down his shaft and along his balls as he slowly pulled Adrien's pants down his legs. Adrien helped him by kicking his pants off and Nino crawled back up his body.

"Top or bottom." Nino gasped against Adrien's lips as he kissed him and dipped his tongue along his bottom lip.

"Bottom." Adrien wrapped his hand behind Nino's neck and yanked him down to deepen the kiss. His hands ran down Nino's muscular back until they hooked into the back of Nino's green boxer briefs and black pants.

"Perfect." Nino helped Adrien shove his pants off and he kicked them off the bed. Nino ran his tongue along Adrien's and heard him moan as he ran his hand up Adrien's thigh. Nino pressed Adrien's cock against his own as he rolled his hips and Adrien wrapped his legs around the other man's hips.

Adrien moaned and gasped against Nino's lips as he reached between them. Adrien wrapped his fingers around both of their cocks and peered into Nino's eyes as he slowly moved his hand along them. Nino moaned and slammed his hand down on the bed with his lips parted.

"Lube?" Adrien burst out in between moans and Nino reluctantly pulled out of his hand and reached into the nightstand for a bottle of lubricant.

Adrien watched Nino sit back on his heels and pour some into his hand. He ran his fingers along Adrien's tight entrance. He pressed his finger against his tight entrance and Adrien licked his lips and moaned as Nino pressed his fingertip against it. Adrien relaxed for him and Nino slowly pressed his fingertip further. Adrien suddenly clutched Nino's bicep as he slowly eased his finger deeper until he felt Adrien get used to it. He added more lubricant and then his middle finger. Adrien gasped as Nino worked him with his fingers. Adrien took the bottle of lubricant and poured some onto Nino's other hand and set the man's hand on his throbbing cock.

"Please." Adrien gasped the word out as he peered at Nino through his lashes with flushed cheeks.

Nino watched his best friend close his eyes and tilt his head back as he wrapped his other hand around Adrien's aching cock and moved his hand along it. Adrien moved his hips with Nino and whimpered as Nino pulled his fingers out.

"Can you grab a condom from the same drawer for me?" Nino kept moving his hand along Adrien's cock, teasing the tip and pulling his hand back down to the base as Adrien reached over and grabbed a condom from the drawer. He bit the package open and sat up enough to slide the condom onto Nino's hard cock.

Adrien grabbed onto one of Nino's arms and yanked him down on top of himself. Nino put Adrien's legs around his waist as he captured his swollen lips. Adrien felt Nino's cock press against his tight entrance. He dipped his tongue past Nino's lips and pulled Nino closer with the heels of his feet, causing Nino to slowly ease into him.

Adrien clutched onto his biceps as he felt Nino slowly and gently enter him. Adrien panted and whined as he was stretched open. His cock spilled precum and he whimpered as he pulled Nino even closer.

"Don't stop. Ah!" Adrien moaned and dug his nails into Nino's back muscles.

"I won't. Not unless you tell me to. I'll never stop loving you." Nino growled against Adrien's kiss and once Adrien was used to him, he pushed himself deeper.

Adrien cried out as his cock rubbed along Nino's abs, stimulating him. "Nino… oh god… ah fuck."

"I know." Nino felt him relax more around his cock and began to move harder and faster within Adrien. He panted and moaned louder with each thrust as Adrien soaked his abs with his arousal.

"I'm not gonna last- last long. AH!" Adrien trembled from head to toe as he felt his muscles tense up.

"Me either." Nino gasped as he captured Adrien's lips and got lost in him as he pumped into him harder until they were both gasping and clutching to one another. Until they were both trembling and on the verge of oblivion. Adrien pulled Nino close and bit into his shoulder as he came hard, releasing between their sweat coated bodies.

Nino panted and moaned loudly as he came hard and trembled. They rocked their hips and rode out their high until they both collapsed. Nino laid on top of Adrien and pressed loving kisses to his neck before he slowly pulled out, causing Adrien to hiss in pain.

"Sorry." Nino slipped the condom off and threw it away.

Adrien shook his head. "Don't be. I really enjoyed that." He softly chuckled as he rested his forearm over his closed eyes.

"Me too." Nino laughed as he rolled onto his back.

They stared at the ceiling and sighed. "Why did it take us this long?"

"You tell me." Nino laughed as he rolled onto his side.

"I was an idiot." Adrien laughed and messed his hair up as he turned his head to look at Nino with love filled eyes. "I'm sorry I was so blind, Nino."

"It's okay. I should have said how I felt years ago. Wanna go shower?" Nino gestured towards his bathroom and Adrien nodded.

"Yeah." Adrien watched Nino groan and stand up, fully appreciating how Nino had changed since they were in Lycee. He had muscular pecs and abs. His biceps were to die for and his thighs were thick and amazing. And when he turned to walk around the bed… Adrien got lost in his gorgeous round ass. "Holy… fuck."

"Like what you see?" Nino smirked as he held his hand out to the model in his bed.

**Song I wrote to:**

**Instead by Blake Mcgrath**


End file.
